mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny-Huge Island
- Level = }} |caption = The painting to the level and the level itself. |located = Peach's Castle |inhabitants = Wiggler Goomba Wiggler Koopa the Quick |first = Super Mario 64 |games = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS }}Tiny-Huge Island is the thirteenth level of Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Paintings There are 3 different paintings. One of them is medium sized which Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi are unable to enter. If the player jumps into the small painting, then the island will be small. Whereas if the player jumps into the big painting, everything around the player will be huge. Stars Star 1: Pluck the Piranha Flower This star can only be obtained by Giant Mario. Simply run over to the big-small pipe near the beginning and defeat the five Piranha Plants. After defeating the fifth one, it will drop the very first Star of the level for you. Star 2: The Tip Top of the Huge Island To obtain this Star, Mario simply needs to navigate to the top of the huge island, avoiding obstacles (such as cannonballs) and death-drops on the way. At the top of the island, there is a yellow ! Block containing Tiny-Huge Island's second Star. Star 3: Rematch with Koopa the Quick To obtain this Star, Mario must be normal-size (by jumping through the large painting or by jumping through a big-small pipe if Mario jumped through the small painting). There, Mario will find Koopa the Quick (Who is much faster than the first time you raced him in Bob-omb Battlefield. Mario must race to the Windswept Valley, located on the far left side of where you reached the cannonball area. If Mario beats Koopa the Quick, he will reward him with the third Star of the level. Star 4: Five Itty Bitty Secrets (N64) To obtain this star, Giant Mario must find five secret locations that only the normal-sized Mario would be able to access. These areas are at the following locations: *1. At the top of the Island, there is a little hole in a body of water that leads to Wiggler's Cave. *2. At the cannon where the cannonballs are coming from. *3. The entrance to enter/exit the beach area (Must be approached from the inside). *4. A small hole near the level's Pink Bob-omb cannon. *5. A small alcove on the right side of the beach where a thin walkway can be seen (The alcove leads to the cave containing the eight coins). If correct, the Star will appear on a small island near the start, that can only be reached by activating blocks via stepping on the purple switch to the right of the first Big-Small pipe. Star 4: Klepto the Condor (DS) On the small island, Klepto the Condor will be flying between two fixed points, and the player needs to jump into him to knock the Star out of his talons. The Star will then be transported to a platform off the main island, that is reachable by pressing a switch. The switch makes Brick Blocks appear, allowing access to the Star. Star 5: Wiggler's 8 Red Coins On the huge island, the player needs to use the cannon near the pink Bob-omb and aim for a tree on the high platform near a giant Goomba. On this high ledge, they should then cross a narrow curved bridge nearby, being careful not to fall, and enter the cave. Inside, there are eight red coins on rocky platforms, and the player should avoid falling into an abyss. Star 6: Make Wiggler Squirm To obtain this star, Giant Mario is first needed, then you need the regular size Mario. At the top of the island where the small hole was under the body of water, Giant Mario must ground pound that area in order to drain the water. Next, jump into a big-small pipe (The quickest being the one near the cannonball area). Normal-sized Mario must return to the top of the island and fall down the hole, where he will deal with the Tiny-Huge Island Boss, Wiggler, who is angry with Mario for flooding his home. Mario must jump on the Wiggler's head three times to defeat him and obtain the sixth Star. Star 7: Switch Star on the Island (DS) This mission can only be cleared with Mario or Luigi. The player should make their way over to the cave as in the 'Wiggler's 8 Red Coins' mission. On the final platform to the left of the entrance, there is a switch that makes a Star appear briefly, but Mario must Wall Jump up there. Luigi can use his copter ability when he backflips, to obtain the Star. Trivia *This area is very similar to the fourth world of Super Mario Bros. 3 called Big Island. The only difference in the two being that instead of entering a door within a level to alternate the sizes, Mario enters a Pipe. *Tiny Huge Island is the only level where Mario can enter 2 paintings to enter 1 world. de:Gulliver Gumba it:Isola Granpiccola ru:Tiny-Huge Island Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Islands